The purpose of this project is to investigate aspects of the physiology of Anopheles mosquitoes that are of particular interest in their capacity as vectors of malaria. Four lines of investigation that are being pursued at present are: 1) Investigation of the factors that mediate sexual attraction of mosquitoes; 2) Histological studies of the development of the ovary; 3) The endocrine control of ovarian maturation; 4) The physiology of blood feeding of female mosquitoes.